Blush
by Potikanda
Summary: Set after Lullaby Lane, and before Our Love Is Here To Stay, this documents Klaine's honeymoon! Pure smut, with enough plot mixed in to keep the story moving. Possibly more chapters to come.  No pun intended . XD
1. Chapter 1

**So, due to popular demand from the girls (and Josh!) on Twitter, I've been asked to create smut. Pure, unadulterated, lovely smut. And since I just finished Lullaby Lane, and will be headed into making Our Love is Here to Stay (sequel), I decided that Klaine's honeymoon is a great place to have such smut! Thanks to Jocy333 on Twitter for the names of this fic, and Lullaby's sequel, and thanks to Typegirl19 on here for the honeymoon idea! Obviously, I liked it so much I used it! XD**

* * *

><p>Blaine stepped out of the cab and turned, holding his hand out for his lover. As Kurt stepped out of the cab as well, he looked around, the awe in his face enhanced by the salty air around him. They were at their hotel, but it looked more like a resort than a hotel, according to Kurt.<p>

"Where the devil did your mom send us?" He whispered, afraid to break the quietness that was the island. Blaine smiled softly, looking deep into his husband's eyes.

"I know you were all set on going to Hawaii, but this place is a bit more secluded, Kurt," Blaine whispered, his voice going low as he slipped in behind his lover. Wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist, he pulled Kurt against him, letting him lean into the warmth of his chest.

"Aruba, the Caribbean… What a wonderful way to start a new marriage…" Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms, and held him close, kissing his soft lips gently, tasting the freshness of the mint Blaine was sucking on earlier, and the distinct flavour that was wholly Blaine. "I still can't believe your mom sent us here," Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips. Blaine smiled softly, and caressed Kurt's back with his fingers.

"_I_ can't believe your mom and dad offered to watch all three girls for two weeks!" Kurt giggled, remembering the look on Burt's face when he realised he'd signed on for a full two week babysitting job.

"They'll be all right, Dad has Carole, and she raised Finn. How much harder can it be controlling three little girls?" Kurt giggled again, and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, simply enjoying the closeness of his husband.

"Sir?" The cab driver called, getting their attention.

"Yes?" They both answered at the same time, and they looked at each other and began laughing. The cab driver grinned at the joke.

"Would you like for me to bring the bags to the front entrance?" He asked, his thick accent heavy, but not indiscernible.

"Yes, please," Blaine said, pulling out a ten and handing it to the man as a tip. He and Kurt followed the man up the stairs to the front of the hotel, the breeze blowing through the open windows.

They stopped at the front desk, their eyes taking in everything around them. The walls were a brilliant white that reflected light from outside, making everything seem brighter than it actually was. The curtains on the windows blew in the breeze, a soft off white to contrast the walls. The ceiling was immensely high, white again, but with gold accent pieces, like the amazingly gorgeous chandelier that hung high overhead. It was a simple layout, but elegant, and Kurt couldn't have wished for a nicer place to spend his honeymoon.

The front desk clerk appeared, her hair meticulously pulled back in a French twist, and the pin on her lapel read "Maria". She smiled gently at the men who stood before her, and asked their names.

"Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson," Blaine supplied, and she looked up the names on the computer.

"Oh, yes," She giggled softly. "Newlyweds. We have you set up in one of the cottages. A _lot_ of privacy. You have your own private beach, and a private waterfall and pool," She grinned, and handed them the keys to the room. "It _is_ a fair bit away from the main hotel here, though, so I'll have Josh bring you over by golf cart. He'll leave it there, in case you need to return to the main hotel for any reason during your stay. That golf cart is for your personal use during your stay here. It has all been taken care of for you," She smiled again, a soft, wistful look in her eyes as she studied the two, and then called Josh over. He was a young man; he barely looked eighteen. He had curly hair, and brilliant white teeth, set against the tanned skin of his face. He offered a small, shy smile, and led them out to the waiting golf cart. He loaded their bags onto the back of the cart, and began driving.

"So, Josh, how long have you worked here?" Kurt asked, uncomfortable with the silence in the cart. The young man looked back at them, smiled again, and returned his eyes to the front. He didn't say anything, and this led Kurt to believe he didn't speak English. Oh Well.

The remainder of the ride was endured in silence, Blaine staring at his husband softly as the sun began to set. They had an amazing view of the sunset from the back of the golf cart. Blaine reached around Kurt, settling his arm over Kurt's shoulder, as they watched the sun sink into the horizon.

"That was beautiful," a teary eyed Kurt murmured softly, as he leaned over and gave Blaine a passionate kiss. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and leaned into the kiss, his head beginning to swim from the lack of oxygen and the sheer overwhelming desire he felt. The cart shuddered to a halt, jolting the two men apart, and they looked over to Josh, who had a smile on his face, but looked a bit green. Then the look was gone, replaced solely by the small smile, as he reached back to grab the bags. He brought them into the little cottage, placing them gently on the floor beside the dressers. As Kurt and Blaine exclaimed over the cottage, Josh opened the cupboards and the little refrigerator, showing the men that the kitchenette was fully stocked. He turned on the sink, and flushed the toilet in the bathroom, making sure the plumbing worked properly, and returned to the front door. Turning, he bowed gently, still smiling, and turned to leave.

"Hang on, Josh," Blaine called, walking quickly to Josh, and handing him a twenty, before allowing him to leave. The young man smiled again, and Blaine could tell this was a genuine smile, rather than the fake smile he'd been using previously. He bowed his head once more, and walked from the room.

Blaine turned to his lover, alone for the first time since the wedding. He smiled, his hand reaching out to the other man. As they walked into each other's arms, their bodies collided with the passion and force of a supernova. The heat generated between them was unending, and they slowly made their way to the bed.

Blaine's fingers carded through Kurt's hair as they kissed, their lips touching, caressing, licking and nipping each other, as he slowly pushed the other man to the side of the bed. The heat in Blaine's eyes was enough to make Kurt gasp, and he threw his arms around Blaine's shoulders, pulling him ever closer. He tilted his head to the side, enjoying the lazy way Blaine's lips caressed the side of his jaw, under his ear, and down his neck. When Blaine got to the junction of his collarbone, he sucked, almost viciously, raising a dark purple mark in seconds. Blaine leaned back, admiring the dark splotch on the creamy white skin of the man he loved, and leaned forward to lave at it, washing it gently with his tongue. Kurt let a moan escape his lips, and Blaine involuntarily thrust forward.

They both fell onto the bed at the movement, a soft whooshing sound filling the air as the mattress sunk gently under their combined weight. As Kurt's mouth found its way back to Blaine's, he started pulling at Blaine's shirt, grasping everywhere, touching the heated skin at the collar and under the hem. He began undoing buttons, his fervour at having Blaine all to himself finally taking over his mind and body. He kissed Blaine's lips, and then nipped, then slowly began kissing down Blaine's jaw. It was Blaine's turn to throw his head back and moan, because _damn_, that felt _amazing_. Kurt's kisses peppered his neck as he moaned, and Kurt could feel every vibration through his lips; God, Blaine was hot like this. He flipped the two of them, so that Kurt was on top, and straddled the man underneath him, being very careful of where he placed his knees. They'd had accidents before when they weren't careful, and Kurt was determined none of that was going to happen on this trip.

He leaned over the other man, who was blinking softly at the reverse in positions, his smile glazing over when he realised that Kurt wanted to dominate this time around. That was just fine with him, Blaine thought, as he thrust upward gently with his hips. Kurt moaned, and then turned a gentle frown on Blaine.

"You're not supposed to do that, Blaine," He warned. "If you do it again, I'll have to punish you…" Blaine stilled his hips; the last time this had played out, he had been left with a hard on for two hours before Kurt had allowed him any type of relief. He wasn't sure he could hold out that long this time, so he behaved himself.

Kurt got up and slowly made his way to the suitcase that Josh had left on the floor. Never let it be said that Kurt Hummel-Anderson didn't come prepared. No pun intended. Yet.

He pulled out a couple of scarves, a bottle of lube and "Henry", the toy they had purchased together one evening when they had been feeling especially adventurous. Blaine's breath hitched; he was so turned on, just by watching Kurt pull the things they'd need from his bag, he thought he would explode. As Kurt made his way back to the bed with his treasures, Blaine thought Kurt had never looked so amazing. The sun setting had thrown all kinds of red, yellow and orange lights over the land, and some of that filtered through the window facing the ocean. Standing there, Kurt looked like some Greek or Roman god, even if he _was_ still fully dressed. Blaine gulped, his hair standing on end as he anticipated what was coming.

Kurt placed the items on the bedside table, and reached down again, unbuttoning Blaine's shirt. He kissed every new section that was exposed before moving on to the next one, and by the time he had made it to the bottom button, Blaine was writhing in intense rapture. His body squirmed, making it difficult for Kurt to begin working on his pants, and therefore Kurt would have to do something about that.

He placed a hand squarely in the middle of Blaine's chest, forcing the older man to open his eyes and look at him. As Blaine's eyes opened, Kurt noticed he could barely see any hazel; they had darkened to the point that all Kurt could see were deep pools of jet black, and he pulled himself away before he could get sucked in and drowned.

"You have to keep still, baby," Kurt commanded, his fingers curling into gentle claws, and he raked his fingernails down Blaine's chest. Blaine sucked in a gasp as Kurt reached his pants, and began undoing them. He provided the same service as previously, kissing every exposed inch of skin until he reached his goal.

The pants came down, revealing Blaine's fully hard cock, and Kurt petted it gently. He dared a look at Blaine, who was biting his lips to try and avoid crying out in pleasure. Kurt smirked; he didn't want Blaine to hold back at all, so, straight to the point!

Cupping Blaine in his hands, he moved his mouth onto Blaine's cock, engulfing him in wet heat and taking him all the way in, bumping the back of his throat on the first try. That certainly got a response out of Blaine.

The other man sat bolt upright involuntarily, his body curling in on the sweet, wet heat engulfing him. His mouth opened in a silent "oh", and his hands flew to Kurt's hair in an attempt to bring him even closer. Kurt smiled around Blaine's cock; this was going to be easy.

Backing off of Blaine's cock, he looked up at the man, who now sat watching him with a look of lust mingled with disbelief. He snickered softly, and pushed Blaine back down on the bed, reaching over to the table where he'd left his props. Blaine moaned gently.

"You know the punishment for getting too excited, Blaine," Kurt murmured, his low voice going straight to Blaine's cock and making it twitch all over the place. He straddled Blaine again, and oh so slowly, wrapped his wrist in the first scarf, tying it carefully to the headboard. He took Blaines other wrist, kissed the inside of it gently, making Blaine moan again, and tied his other hand to the headboard. Once he was sure Blaine was secure, he leaned down, nipping at Blaine's lips again.

"You," Kiss. "Need," Nip. "To behave," Lick. "Or I'll stop, and you won't get _any_ while we're here," He finished breathlessly, and Blaine threw his head back and _groaned._

"Jesus, you're so hot," Blaine growled out, his lust-filled eyes taking in every inch of Kurt's still fully clothed body. "Why are you still wearing clothes? They should be on the floor!" Blaine cried, his eyes roaming over Kurt, who blushed from the attention. Kurt sat back, inadvertently rubbing the arse of his jeans against Blaine's still fully erect cock, and making him jump in stimulation.

"Oh, really?" Kurt quirked his eyebrows, and levelled a direct glare at Blaine, who gulped gently.

"No, no… not really," Blaine quickly acquiesced, his hard-on rubbing into the jeans fabric, sending shudders of pleasure throughout his stimulated body. He would do anything, _anything_, to have Kurt touching him right then. Kurt sat back, watching the man beneath him as he struggled to control himself. Oh Gaga, was he ever dead sexy when he struggled. Kurt absolutely _loved_ putting his husband through this. It was the most amazing way of showing the faith, devotion and pure trust they had for one another.

"Good boy," Kurt murmured again, and he leaned down, kissing Blaine right behind his ear. It was one of Blaine's more sensitive spots, and he had once managed to make him come, just from kissing and licking that spot. He focussed on that tiny little spot for a good five minutes, and by the time he pulled back, Blaine was panting, writhing, and moaning deeply. He looked down at the most gorgeous man on the planet, and brought his hands back into play.

Raking his fingernails once again down Blaine's chest, he scraped them lightly over each of Blaine's nipples, feeling the restraint from Blaine as he tried not to let Kurt feel the bucking of his hips. His eyes were closed, simply revelling in the sensations of Kurt pressed against him, and the tickling of Kurt's fingers over his chest. Kurt moved lower, and Blaine's eyes flew open once more.

Kurt grabbed the half-open jeans, and slowly started yanking them down. As Blaine made to lift his hips to allow him to pull them off, Kurt placed a wet kiss to the tip of Blaine's cock, forcing an involuntary thrust into Kurt's mouth. As Kurt sucked softly, Blaine twitched; his deep guttural cry forced from his lungs as the pleasure threatened to engulf him. Kurt pulled back again, this time to prolong the delightful experience.

He managed to finish pulling Blaine's jeans from his body, the delicious view of Blaine sprawled out before him like a buffet was more than enough to make his mouth water in anticipation. He started licking Blaine again; soft, kitten licks that barely touched him, but made Blaine pant ever harder as he made his way up from his ankles. As he reached around Blaine's groin, he focussed on the hip bones, sucking deep marks into the soft skin there, leaning back and enjoying the look on Blaine's face as Blaine watched him through half-slit eyelids. He reached over to the table, hearing the soft whimper come from Blaine as he reached for the lube and Henry.

Blaine pulled his legs up, eager for penetration, but Kurt wasn't quite ready for that yet. He slowly petted Blaine's legs until they rested once more on the bed, then lifted himself from the bed and stood where Blaine could see all of him. He slowly danced, writhing gently as he took his clothes off. He went oh so slowly, making sure Blaine could view every inch of the lovely skin he knew Blaine so desperately wanted to touch. Once his clothes lay in a pile on the floor, (he never would have done that in high school, his clothes were far too precious to him back then,) he swivelled his hips gently, as he returned to the bed. Blaine was still rock hard, his eyes following every motion the other man made. Kurt positioned himself backwards to the way he had been earlier, his chest facing towards Blaine's feet, as he settled over the man he loved. He'd never tried this before, and that was saying something after having been together for over two years. He reached behind him, his fingers lightly tracing the opening to his ass. Blaine gasped, his lust-filled eyes unable to look away from Kurt's dancing fingers. As Kurt teased himself, Blaine's forehead broke out in a light sweat, his body flushing with the images before him.

Kurt's hand returned to his front, and Blaine couldn't see what was going on. Was he stroking himself? Was he getting off without showing Blaine? Oh God, was he going to leave him here, hard and turned on, while he left?

Blaine gasped again as he heard he soft squeeze of the lube bottle, and then Kurt's fingers had returned, slippery and silky with the wet liquid. He teased his entrance again, and slowly slipped one finger inside, his body tensing with the intrusion.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, his voice husky with desire, and Kurt looked back at him fondly.

"I'm fine, lover," Kurt replied, his smirk back as he watched Blaine struggle with the scarves he had tied. It was obvious Blaine wanted to be the one teasing Kurt, but that was for later. For now, Kurt wanted this to be special for Blaine. He reached behind him, placing one hand in the middle of Blaine's chest, holding him down while he used the other hand to finger himself. He teased, he writhed, he opened himself gently, and then not-so-gently, roughly shoving in three when he couldn't stand the teasing any longer. He gasped, and bore down on the pain, his body adjusting slowly to the feeling of fullness. As it stopped being painful, and started becoming pleasurable, he began moaning, his body rocking back and forth, brushing up against Blaine's cock every often, making him moan as well. Finally, he pulled his fingers out, wiping them on Blaine's cock, making the other man nearly howl with lust.

Kurt pulled Henry from its little travel case, and held him up to the slowly darkening room. He was small, just a vibrator, not even as thick or long as Blaine. But he managed to make Kurt feel amazing, especially if Henry and Blaine were inside of him at once. And that was the plan for this evening, if he could pull it off.

He coaxed Blaine forward a bit, his hips slinking down the bed and onto the pillow Kurt placed for him. His hips thrusting in the air, Blaine felt incredibly exposed, especially since all of the windows were open to allow in the night breeze. As the air cooled down the room, he could feel the heat radiating off of the man above him, and his lips curved up into a smile. He loved his husband, and nothing in this world would _ever_ stop that love.

Kurt reached Henry back behind him, and teased himself open with the very tip of the vibrator. He was stunning, Blaine thought to himself, as he watched the other man gently insert the device, and wiggled it around. He found the right angle, and began thrusting gently, every movement rocking against Blaine's stiff cock, making his eyes roll back in his head from the sensations.

"Kurt," Blaine warned, as he realised how very close to coming he was, and the other man looked back at him. Kurt saw the look in Blaine's eyes, his own eyes widening as he realised he had made Blaine this quivering hot mess. His eyes locked with Blaine, and he slowly removed Henry from his hole.

Reaching down, he grasped Blaine lightly, barely touching him, afraid that if he gripped too tightly Blaine would start coming right then and there. He guided his lover to his hole, and slowly sank down. The fit was tight, and Blaine nearly died from the intense heat and pressure. Blaine's groan of pleasure was echoed by the man above him, and he sank deeply into Kurt with a soft sigh.

Kurt grimaced gently, this was the only part that sucked. No matter how much preparation he'd had, Blaine was always so much larger, and fuller than Henry, and stretched him so wide. It always took at least a full minute for Kurt to feel like he could move after being penetrated by Blaine.

After a few seconds he tentatively rocked back, feeling the tip of Blaine's cock brush lightly over his prostate. He jumped; it came as a surprise every time it was stroked. His voice lifted in a soft wail, his body straining for the release it had been requesting for hours. He wasn't going to last long enough to put Henry back in, he was sure of it.

Kurt felt himself flipped over, landing gently on his knees, as he tried to figure out what was happening through his lust. Blaine had somehow got free of his bonds, and had grabbed Kurt around the waist. He'd flipped them both forward, never removing himself from Kurt, and now kneeled, poised, over Kurt, his firm chest bracing against Kurt's back as they rocked together as one. Blaine grabbed the vibrator and roughly brought it between the two of them. Kurt was holding them both up with his hands, and didn't have the strength to try anything else, so Blaine carefully inserted Henry into Kurt's asshole, alongside himself. Then he turned it on. The vibrations ran up Blaine's cock, and made the experience ten times more sensitive; it was the same for Kurt, if the shivers running down his spine were any indication. Blaine rocked furiously against his lover, his body seeking more contact, deeper penetration. He judged Kurt's reactions by his breathing, and his moans, and realised the other man was nearly as close as Blaine himself was. With a soft groan of ecstasy, he pummelled Kurt's ass, and reached his free hand around to pump Kurt gently. Within seconds, Kurt was coming, his panting filling the room, and his body slamming back against Blaine, causing him to come just as hard. Blaine's voice rang out in adulation, his hands gripping the squirming man before him, coming so hard he saw stars. Kurt finally squirmed a bit too much, and Blaine softly slid from Kurt's body.

"Oh God," Kurt collapsed, his head hitting the pillow that had been situated under Blaine's hips atone point. Blaine lay down beside his lover, rubbing his hand up and down over Kurt's back and ass and thighs. "I'm never moving again," Kurt yawned, looking sleepily towards the man who lay beside him, soothing his aching muscles with a practised hand.

"You don't have to," Blaine murmured softly into Kurt's ear, as he placed a quiet, gentle kiss to Kurt's temple. Kurt closed his eyes, and he slowly began to drift into a deep sleep. Blaine sighed gently, disentangling himself from his husband. He stood shakily, his knees feeling like rubber, and slowly made his way to the bathroom. Once there, he wet a cloth and rubbed it over himself, cleaning up the lube and the come. Then he re-wet the cloth, making sure it was warm, before returning to Kurt. He slowly turned his lover over, taking in the soft sigh of contentment that escaped his lips. Blaine smiled softly, and cleaned up the mess Kurt had made. Before swiping up the bit of come on the other man's chest though, he leaned down and licked it up. He cleaned Kurt with his tongue for a few seconds, feeling the twitch of Kurt's cock stirring beneath him as he worked. Even unconscious, Kurt knew that Blaine was there and wanted him. It was something that to this day amazed Blaine, every time he had the opportunity to try it. But right now, they had a vacation to enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Very short chapter. I'm sick. Blech. Hate it. But I didn't update at all yesterday, and I was kinda feeling bad about it, so I needed to get this out as quick as possible. I never wanna disappoint you guys! All smut, of course. Very little plotline in there. BTW - writing smut is really hard for me to do, so I hope ya'll (did I just say _ya'll_?) enjoy the hell out of it!**

**Nope. Don't own it. Never will. Unless I decide to go after Ryan Murphy... Hmmm... *Wanders off to start plotting* XD**

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke to a warm, wet sensation. He moaned softly, the feeling was incredible. His eyes popped open and he looked down; there was Kurt, on his knees on the bed, engulfing him in his mouth.<p>

"Oh, God," He whispered softly, throwing his head back as Kurt took him deeply, his tongue flickering over the vein on the underside of Blaine's cock. Kurt pulled away slowly, his tongue licking the head before he looked up at his husband with lust sparking fire in his eyes.

"Good morning, Mr Hummel-Anderson. I trust you slept well?" Kurt quirked his eyebrow, and Blaine raised his head to stare into his lover's eyes.

"Oh yes, I slept just fine," Blaine returned, his lips turning up into a smile. He reached down to caress Kurt's jawline, and Kurt leaned into the touch. "And you, Mr Hummel-Anderson?" Kurt smirked softly, and lowered his head again. Breathing gently over Blaine's twitching member, he replied:

"I slept quite well too. But I awoke with a sudden craving…" He settled his mouth over Blaine again, sucking gently. Blaine's breath hitched in his throat, and his head flung back onto his pillow with a whomp.

Kurt settled onto his knees a bit deeper, resting his thighs against Blaine's hip, as he slowly bobbed up and down on his lover's cock. He tongued the slit softly, eliciting a deep groan from Blaine, as the other man writhed under Kurt's touch. Kurt's hand grasped the root of Blaine's cock lightly, his fingers gently massaging.

Blaine couldn't get enough of Kurt's tongue. His head tossed back and forth as the indescribable sensations floated over him. The heat he had awoken with was spreading over his body, starting at his groin and flushing him head to toes. He moaned deeply again, as Kurt sucked only on the head, and his hand slowly came up to linger on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt hated people messing with his hair, and Blaine didn't want him to stop, so he stopped just short of burying his fingers deep in Kurt luscious locks.

Kurt slowly pulled off Blaine, and Blaine whimpered softly, looking down at his lover.

"Go ahead," Kurt gave him permission, and Blaine's eyes widened in shock. His hand twitched, along with his cock, and he moved his hand slowly to Kurt's hair, delighting in the soft, silky texture as the strands floated through his fingers. Kurt placed his mouth back on Blaine, and he truly believed he was going to pass out from the pleasure. He grasped Kurt's hair, fisting it, and Kurt gasped with the intensity of it.

"Sorry," Blaine whispered, as Kurt looked up at him again, his blue eyes locking with Blaine's.

"Don't be," Kurt mumbled, his lips barely half an inch from Blaine's tip. His voice cracked with lust. "It's hot…. Do it again," Blaine just lay there staring, in shock and lust. Then his hand gripped again, and Kurt _moaned_. Blaine couldn't handle it anymore; he _had_ to kiss his man.

Pulling him gently up by his hair, Blaine settled Kurt overtop of his body, positioning Kurt's legs on either side of his hips. Still clutching his hair, he yanked Kurt down for a messy, hot, wet, kiss.

As the fire ignited in their bellies, Kurt thrust forward, his half-hard dick rubbing gently over Blaine's groin. Blaine gasped, still completely hard and a bit sensitive, his gasp pulling the breath from Kurt's lungs as he grasped Kurt around the waist roughly.

Pulling them together, Blaine rubbed his fingers over Kurt's hips, his hands clenching and unclenching, moulding, kneading the flesh he found there. Kurt groaned again, this time into Blaine's mouth, and the vibrations Blaine felt were enough to nearly make him come right then and there.

He pulled back on Kurt's hair, lifting the other man's mouth away from his own, and looked up at him with darkened eyes. As Kurt voiced a low groan in protest, Blaine snapped.

"Get up, Kurt," He growled, his hands forcing the other to his feet, pulling him off the bed. Kurt's eyes widened; what had he done wrong? Then Blaine pulled Kurt into the bathroom, turning on the large shower that resided there. Forcing Kurt into the shower, he pinned him up against the wall, his kisses leaving Kurt completely breathless.

Kurt sighed softly as he realised that he hadn't made any mistakes; Blaine just wanted to be the dominant one, this time. He smiled gently into Blaine's mouth, who then proceeded to nip and pull at Kurt's lips, bruising them roughly.

Blaine thrust up against Kurt, his stiff cock pressing rough against Kurt's sensitive skin, making his cock harden in response. The water helped with the sliding, and soon they found themselves rubbing harder and harder against each other to relieve the pressure. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders as the other man picked him up, settling him harshly against the wall of the shower and thrusting against him again. Their cocks rubbed together, and Kurt felt the swelling of his arousal tighten; he was going to come just from the frottage.

"No," Blaine whispered, his voice low and rough with the frustration. "You aren't coming until I tell you you can come," His hand reached between them and gave Kurt a rough squeeze, putting a stop to Kurt's impending orgasm. Kurt threw his head back, loving the submissive role he didn't usually get the chance to play, but feeling super frustrated by the way Blaine wouldn't let him finish. Blaine leaned over and bit Kurt's neck, in the exact spot where he had raise a purple hickey on Kurt's neck in their unbelievably hot session from last night. Kurt gasped, his eyes flying open in surprise, and his hand flew to his neck as he looked at the man he loved.

"Not. Until. I. Say. You. Can," Blaine growled out again, his eyes flashing as he continued thrusting, and _Dammit_ if that wasn't the hottest damn thing Kurt had ever seen.

"Yes, S-Sir," Kurt stammered out, his body responding hotly to the man before him, his hands slipping down from his shoulders to his back, pulling him back in closely.

Blaine blinked. The title of "Sir" wasn't something he was used to, not from his lover, but holy _hell_ could he ever get used to that! He leaned forward and kissed Kurt roughly again, his hands gripping Kurt's ass as he pulled himself even closer.

Lifting Kurt just a tiny bit higher, he managed to position them in the best way for him to enter Kurt. He took a deep breath, and a knock came at the door.

"What?" he whimpered, his eyes flying to and finding Kurt's panicked ones. He dropped the other man back to the floor gently, the role-playing done for the moment, as he stepped out of the shower impatiently.

"I'll be right there!" He called, giving Kurt an apologetic glance as he put on the robe that was provided free of charge by the hotel.

He dashed from the bathroom to the front door, throwing it open and taking in the woman standing there, holding a broom and a couple of garbage bags.

"Housekeeping?" She asked politely, averting her gaze from the fact that he was wearing nothing but a soft robe.

"Uh, no thanks. We'll be fine today," He declined, shutting the door in her face. He leaned back against the door, and watched Kurt come out of the bathroom, wearing an identical robe.

"Everything okay?" Kurt asked softly, his hands smoothing down his towel-dried hair. Blaine began to giggle, which soon turned into a full-blown belly laugh.

"Housekeeping," He explained, when Kurt shot him a questioning look. Kurt smiled, and walked over to the man he adored. Throwing his arms around Blaine's neck, he leaned forward, proving that the interruption hadn't really affected his libido any. He darted forward, and nipped Blaine's lips softly, using his teeth to pull Blaine's lower lip away from his teeth and sucking on it. Blaine's eyes smouldered, then burst into fiery passion again. He picked Kurt up, bridal-style, and carried him to the bed.

He deposited his man with a thump, and clambered over him, sliding his hands all over Kurt's body, undoing the robe and removing it roughly. He reached over and pulled the lube from the drawer by the bed, where they had stashed it the night before, and spread some over his cock. Kurt looked up at Blaine, his eyes so full of love and tenderness, Blaine almost didn't want to continue with the dominating, but decided that he would rather keep going. He pulled Kurt's legs up, wrapping them around his waist as he leaned over his lover.

"Ready?" He asked harshly. Kurt's eyes widened as he realised he was getting no preparation for this at all. He swallowed once, then looked up at Blaine with trust in his eyes. His nodding head was all that Blaine needed, and he slowly pushed his way inside. Kurt gasped harshly, his eyes swimming as he tried to focus on something, _anything_ else. The pain was overwhelming, and he wasn't sure he wanted this to continue. Blaine stopped moving, and Kurt took the opportunity to gasp a few deep breaths.

"Oh, God, Kurt, are you all right?" Blaine's voice turned tender again, his hands smoothing over Kurt's cheeks as he watched helplessly as the man he loved cried from the pain he was causing him. Kurt blinked, his breathing helping to calm him, and he looked up into the eyes that tenderly loved him, and he smiled tremulously.

"I will be," He whispered, and slowly began bearing down on Blaine's cock inside him. The more he bore down, the less it hurt, until he was able to tell Blaine to continue. "Blaine, move. But slowly, please," He asked, his heart hammering, waiting for the next sharp jolt of pain. When it came, he bore down again, and the pain was bearable. They kept going until Blaine was buried fully in Kurt's ass, and Kurt's breathing was only mildly laboured. Kurt nodded again at Blaine, and he slowly pulled out until only the very tip was still inside. His eyes locked on Kurt's face, he thrust forward again, and the pain, mixed with the pleasure, cause Kurt to moan deeply, his voice low and needy.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, opening his eyes, which had closed when Blaine had pulled out, and looked again at his partner. "Blaine, you need to…" He cut off with a yelp as Blaine struck his prostate, and he threw his head back onto the pillow. Blaine's eyes glazed over with lust, and he couldn't hold back anymore. He began pounding in to Kurt, his hands flowing all over the other man's pale skin, fluttering from neck to back to ass and back up again. His kisses landed anywhere he could reach; Kurt's mouth, his face, his shoulders, his nipples, his hands. Blaine was like a man dying of starvation, and the only thing he could find was Kurt. He licked, he sucked, he groped, and he shuddered as his climax began to get the better of him.

"Oh God, Kurt, I'm so close," He whimpered, his mouth right up against Kurt, breathing heavily in the other man's ear. Kurt whimpered back, shoving back onto Blaine's cock, and he came, hard, without ever being touched. As Kurt's climax began to fade away, Blaine's began, and he pounded roughly into Kurt, his hands groping and kneading into the delicate flesh of his hips. He hit Kurt's sensitive prostate furiously, causing the other man to go into over-stimulated overdrive, and his cock twitched. His head flew back in a wail, and his arms flew out to the sides of the bed. Blaine collapsed on top of him, spent, and together they breathed roughly.

As Blaine was coming down from his peak, he looked down at the man sprawled beneath him, his face flushed and sweaty with the effort they had made.

"Are you all right?" He asked again, softer this time, tenderly cupping Kurt's jaw, tilting the other man's face up to look at him. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I don't know what I was thinking," Kurt reached up one lazy finger, and placed it over Blaine's lips, shushing him.

"Don't be sorry, Blaine," He whispered, slipping his hand up to push a droopy curl from Blaine's forehead. "It was… intense, definitely. But I was with you… I love you, and I trust you, Blaine… I know you would never hurt me on purpose," He finished sleepily, and scooted over lazily to allow Blaine to lay beside him.

"And besides," Kurt smirked softly, as Blaine looked down into the bright blue of Kurt's eyes. "If you ever _did_ try to hurt me on purpose," He yawned gently, covering his mouth. "I know where to get a shotgun," And with that, he turned his sleepy face into Blaine's shoulder, and a minute later, all Blaine could hear were soft snores coming from the man beside him. He smiled gently, then frowned.

Wait. Shotgun?


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt awoke snuggled into Blaine's side, Blaine's gentle snores sounding loud that close to his ear. He lifted his head slowly, looking down at the man he loved desperately. He closed his eyes, and gently snuggled closer to him.

Blaine's snores broke off, and he raised his sleepy eyes to meet Kurt's.

"Hey," he whispered, his mouth turning up into a soft smile as he watched the other man blush.

"Hey, yourself," Kurt returned, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's lips, tasting the other man gently with his tongue. Kurt looked at the clock beside the bed, and was shocked to realise they had slept in until 2PM.

"Oh my, look at the time!" He blurted, before realising they weren't at home, and they really didn't have anywhere to be. Blaine chuckled, his hands sliding over the other man's back, slipping down until they cupped his ass tenderly.

"Yeah, so?" He chuckled again as Kurt's blush spread over his cheeks and up into his hairline. "I love you, babe, but you need to stop worrying so much!" He snickered softly. "If you don't, you'll end up like me!"

"Bite your tongue!" Kurt snapped out fiercely, a smile playing over his lips in mock threat. "That will _never_ happen, I'm far too gorgeous for that!" He giggled softly, falling onto Blaine's chest as the man below him began tickling him. "No! _Oh, NO! _Ha ha ha, Blaine, _oh_… ha ha ha… _stop!_" Blaine pulled Kurt in close, as he stopped tickling him.

"I love you," He whispered softly, and Kurt's entire body shivered as the breathy sigh gently caressed the shell of his ear. Kurt leaned down, slowly, deliciously, rubbing his erection alongside Blaine's and whispered back:

"I love you, too," He placed a small, tender kiss at the junction of Blaine's collar and his neck, and Blaine shivered in response. And then Blaine's stomach growled. Loudly.

Kurt fell back, laughing, and watched as Blaine sat up, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Well, I guess that means we should eat something," He snickered, looking at a faintly blushing Kurt. "And I don't mean each other," He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Kurt's blush deepened into a darker red. "I'll make something for us to eat, and you go jump in the shower," He offered, placing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips, and then wrapping one of the messed up sheets around his waist. He wandered from the bedroom like that, and the image of Blaine making lunch (dinner?) wearing nothing but a scanty sheet made Kurt all kinds of hot. But he figured it was a good idea for him to go have a shower. After all, he hadn't had one since yesterday morning, and he _was _feeling a little gross.

Kurt stepped into the bathroom after pulling out some clothes to wear. He laid the clothes on the counter, and took a long look at himself in the mirror. Blaine had sucked hickeys into his neck and shoulders, and as he took inventory of the bruises and scrapes along his back, legs and arms, he could have sworn he'd been through a war. His hands traced the bruises on his hips, and smoothed over the light scratches on his arms. His fingertips traced over the hickey Blaine had made on his collar, its purple and green contrasting under the soft yellow glow of the bathroom lighting. His head tilted back as he remembered the way Blaine had felt, had tasted, had smelled. He touched his cock, now standing fully at attention, and he smoothed the silky skin up and down. His soft hands pulled at himself; his mind remembering everything that was Blaine, feeling the touch of the other man's hands as they slid up and down, all along his body.

Kurt's breathing began to get ragged, his heart pounding in his chest as he touched himself. _Oh God_, was he _really_ about to do this? What about the man in the other room? Kurt shook his head softly. This was _his_ time; a time for him to let loose imagining all the dirty things he could, and would, do with Blaine.

He turned on the shower, making it as hot as he could stand it. He slid in, the wet heat feeling amazing all over his sensitive body. He ducked his head under the stream, and felt the heat penetrate his hair and massage his scalp. His hands continued roaming over his body, one hand cupping himself gently as he reached for the body wash.

He lathered up a loofah, allowing himself a generous amount of time between lathering and applying it to his skin. He wanted this to last, and at the rate he was going, it never would.

He slowly slid the warm, rough fabric across his arm, leading up to his shoulder. He hissed gently as it skimmed over his chest, crossing to the other arm. Taking the loofah in the other hand, he trailed it down the other side, his lips pulled back in a delighted smile. It tickled softly, as he imagined it to be Blaine's lips, kissing him everywhere. He lingered over the most sensitive spots, like his wrist and his neck, sponging the rough fabric against his skin. His breath hitched as he slid the fabric back up to his chest, and slowly began a trek downward.

Kurt lingered over his exquisitely sensitive nipples, brushing gently over first one, and then moving to the other side to brush over the other. His knees trembled, and he was having trouble staying standing, because of the images filling his mind. The thought of Blaine licking and suckling his nipples made his erection painfully hard. He lingered there for only a minute or two, before continuing the downward journey.

He bypassed his groin to begin with, preferring to slide the delicate material over the scratches on his thighs, his voice hissing in lust as he brought the fabric back up gently. His mind imagined Blaine using his fingernails to scrape the skin softly, making Kurt's eyes roll back in his head at the thought. The loofah reached his groin, and his breath stopped completely. The spots in front of his eyes were like stars, there were so many, and his mind went numb at the slippery feeling of the body wash lathering over the silky smoothness of his dick. The sensation was incredible, and Kurt had to lean against the wall to keep himself upright. He let out a moan that would have embarrassed him if he'd been fully aware of what was going on.

Blaine heard a moan coming from the bathroom, and flushed. That was a sound he was intimately familiar with, although he'd never heard it from Kurt when he was alone. He turned off the stove where the eggs were sizzling merrily, and made his way to the partially opened door. Sneaking a peek inside, he was delighted and quite aroused to see Kurt standing in the shower, running a wet loofah all over his body. He was more than delighted to see Kurt's hand wrapped around his cock, pumping slowly, steadily, his hips thrusting gently in time with the strokes. Blaine slowly made his way to the shower door, releasing the soft fabric of the sheet from around his waist.

At another particularly amazing moan from Kurt's lips, he slid open the shower door, and stepped inside. His eyes took in the wet, wonderful man before him, his gaze roaming from thrown back head to thrusting hips, sprawled legs and caressing hands. Since Kurt's eyes were still rolled up in his head, he had no clue Blaine was watching him.

Blaine stepped closer, his hand gently caressing the skin after Kurt had, his fingertips trailing softly all the paths that Kurt's hands were following. Kurt's breath hitched, his imagination running wild. _He could almost feel Blaine's hands on him_.

He jumped gently when Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's hip, his eyes opening and widening as he took in the unabashed lust on the other man's face. He blushed, incredibly aware that he had been touching himself, embarrassed that he'd been caught. His blush covered his entire chest, neck and face, and he turned his head away from Blaine.

"Oh, God," he squeaked, running his body under the showerhead, trying to rinse off and get out of the bathroom as fast as possible.

"Hey," Blaine murmured, turning Kurt back around and placing soft kisses against the sweet, silky skin of Kurt's neck. "Please, don't leave," He whispered quietly, feathering his fingers over Kurt's hips, chest and arms. "What you were doing? That was really… hot," He added, his smile capturing Kurt's lips in a heated, passionate kiss. Kurt gasped gently. Blaine thought he was hot? When he… did _that_? Kurt whimpered softly, as Blaine took his hand in his own, and moved it back towards Kurt's cock. He wrapped Kurt's hand around his cock, pumping gently, then moving his hand away and allowing Kurt to continue on his own. Kurt flushed again, biting his lip and looking down in embarrassment. Blaine tilted Kurt's head up to look him in the eyes, and softly reassured him of his love.

"I _want_ to see you touch yourself, Kurt. You never do it in front of me, and I'm pretty sure you do it when I'm away. This is a rare gift for me, Kurt," He gently massaged Kurt's hip, as he looked him in the eyes, his own blush slowly rising. "You… well, you turn me on when you touch yourself. I just have to ask, though," His voice got very low as his eyes smouldered at Kurt. "Is it _me_ you think of when you _do_ touch yourself?"

Kurt's breath hitched again; keep this up and he'd stop breathing altogether, permanently.

"Uh…" He grunted, his mind focused solely on Blaine, on the deepening of his voice, of the lust in his eyes, on the tightening of his hands around Kurt's hipbones. "Yeah," he admitted, watching as his smouldering husband now turned into a sweet, deep pool of churning liquid lava. His heart began racing, as Blaine trembled against him.

"Me?" Blaine whispered again, and Kurt nodded softly. Something inside Blaine snapped at this, his eyes closing until only a small amount of hazel could be seen, and he removed his hands from Kurt, his fingers clenching at the loss of contact. Kurt whimpered at the loss as well, and his eyes widened enormously as he watched Blaine wrap his hand around his own cock, pumping in time to Kurt's rhythm.

"Ugh," Blaine groaned; he needed lube but wasn't about to get out of this shower for anything. Sensing his need, Kurt reached the loofah over to him, and rubbed it gently all over Blaine's groin as he pumped. "Oh, shit," Blaine's voice cracked with lust, and he grabbed Kurt's hand with his own, praying he wouldn't come too soon just from having Kurt touch him. He squeezed the base of his cock, willing himself to stay calm at this moment, if only for Kurt's sake.

Kurt in the meantime was having a lot of trouble not coming himself. Watching Blaine touch himself made his blood pound like thunder, and his mind race like lightning. Blaine was touching himself, _watching_ Kurt touch himself, and he was _getting off on it_. Kurt had never been this hard; it was physically painful to touch himself, but he couldn't help himself. Blaine was simply too gorgeous not to watch.

The men stood together, only a foot apart, and yet it felt like a world apart as they watched each other stroke with determination. Kurt began adding a twist to the end of every stroke, and the first time he did, he made himself moan. Blaine's eyes widened in surprise, and he watched even more carefully. When Kurt slipped his free hand around to his ass, Blaine thought the world had stopped totally.

Kurt slipped his soapy fingers between his cheeks. He teased his entrance, the slippery finger finding its way in and making Kurt sigh a little in happiness. He plunged his finger in to the hilt, making Blaine gasp as he watched the emotions flit across Kurt's face. Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine leaning over, watching the slick way his finger danced in and out of his hole; _the lust from that man's eyes could start a wildfire here in the shower_, Kurt thought to himself. Blaine watched Kurt for a couple of minutes, and then slowly backed away.

Kurt watched Blaine move away with trepidation; what was wrong? Was Blaine no longer interested? What was Kurt supposed do in this type of situation? He frowned, his mind more focussed on Blaine than on his own enjoyment.

"Hey," Kurt looked up at Blaine, surprised to see he'd only moved to the shower door, and leaned out long enough to grab something from the counter. "You okay?" Blaine frowned, worried that Kurt felt uneasy with putting on such a display.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Kurt asked plaintively, his eyes darting from Blaine to the shower door and back again, loosening the hold he had on his dick. Blaine smiled, his radiant grin evaporating the worry and fear in Kurt's chest.

"Of course not," Blaine assured him. "I just wanted to see if we could try out… Henry." He pulled the vibrator from behind his back, and slowly brought it up to Kurt's face. Kurt's eyes shined as he took in the waterproof length, the silky veins that traced along it, the suction cup base that made it stick to the walls.

"Oh," Kurt whispered, his mind racing faster than a Ferrari on the autobahn. "And what, exactly, do you have planned for _that_?" He asked coyly, his hand returning to his cock, and his other hand teasing gently at his entrance again. Blaine smirked, stalking forward like a predator that had cornered its prey.

"Oh, I think you know _exactly_ what I have planned, mister," He growled, and Kurt shivered with the intensity of the lust emanating from the other man. He reached Kurt, and swung him around quickly, grabbing onto Kurt's waist to avoid the other man's falling over.

Kurt's now free hand clapped itself to Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine reached around Kurt with Henry, inserting the very tip inside Kurt.

"This okay?" he asked, always kind, always considerate, and Kurt nodded his pupils blown wide as he watched the emotions play out over Blaine's face. "Good," Blaine growled again, and slowly opened Kurt up with Henry. As Kurt felt the latex vibrator filling him, he couldn't help but gasp and clench down. It felt huge! He was slippery with the body wash, and slightly stretched out, but it still filled him. Blaine watched everything happening on Kurt's face, and when he deemed the other man ready, he twisted the base of the vibrator, sending a delightful signal to the device to begin vibrating.

Kurt yelped, clearly not expecting the vibrations. His shocked face stared at Blaine, who started to get a bit worried.

"Is it too much?" Blaine asked, ready to pull the thing from Kurt's ass if he as much as _looked_ frightened. But Kurt wasn't upset, he was just unprepared. Kurt nodded, then shook his head, then nodded again. Blaine was about to remove it when Kurt reached around and grabbed his hand, stilling it.

"Don't you _dare_ move," Kurt hissed, his eyes rolling back in his head again, as he focussed on the sensation of vibration that was titillating his bowels. Blaine smirked softly, and slid the vibrator out a bit. Kurt whimpered, his hand tightening on Blaine's as he fought to keep the device inside him. Blaine realized he would have to show Kurt what he wanted, and thrust Henry back inside, causing Kurt's eyes to fly open as Blaine jolted his prostate.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Kurt yelled, his voice pitched so high Blaine thought he'd hurt Kurt. Kurt looked at Blaine with pure wonder in his eyes, as Blaine removed the vibrator slightly and thrust again. He hit the same spot, and Kurt nearly came, the dizzying sensations sweeping over his body, making him tingle from head to toes.

Kurt's hand released himself, and now both hands were clutching Blaine's shoulders as he fought to regain some semblance of control over his body. Blaine, however had other ideas, and he released himself as well, sliding forward through the wetness to collide with Kurt's body. He thrust his cock in time with the vibrator, the double sensation pushing Kurt right to the edge.

"Oh, Oh… Blaine, I'm… I'm…. " Kurt gasped, whimpered and thrust back, the vibrator touching his prostate one last time. With a yell that Blaine swore could be heard in the hotel lobby, Kurt came, his seed spilling over his and Blaine's stomachs. His body went limp, not even a semblance of muscle left in his inert form. Blaine gently removed the vibrator from Kurt's ass, and picked him up. He removed Kurt from the shower, and carried him back to the bed. Laying him down, he used the towel all over Kurt's prostrate form, while the other man looked on in a daze.

"Shit, Blaine," Kurt roused himself, his eyes following Blaine still raging boner. Blaine smiled softly.

"It's fine, Kurt. You're amazing." He watched the other man for a second, as the blush stained his face again. Kurt gasped once more, his eyes flying to Henry, which lay on the bed beside him.

"Can… Can I…?" Kurt's eyes flickered between Blaine and Henry, and Blaine felt his face heat with what Kurt was suggesting.

"Oh God, yes please!" Blaine blurted out, realizing that his dick was throbbing and without release he would probably be stuck with blue balls for the next few days. He lay on the bed beside Kurt, his hands trembling at the thought of Kurt touching his ass. They had tried it a couple of times over the past two years, but he was infinitely more comfortable with topping. When Kurt had come so hard though, just a minute ago, Blaine had never seen anything so sexy in his life, and he wanted, no _needed,_ to try it himself.

Since the body wash had all been washed away in the shower, Kurt pulled out the lube, slathering Henry in it. He also applied a little to his own fingers, and Blaine watched as Kurt brought those fingers closer and closer to him.

"Scoot up a bit, sweetie," Kurt whispered, his free hand sliding over Blaine's thigh, stroking open his legs as Blaine squirmed up onto the pillows. Kurt slipped his fingers close to Blaine, stroking gently over the perineum and all over his ass crack.

Blaine's breath hitched when Kurt found his entrance, watching the entry closely before looking up at Blaine's half-lidded eyes. Blaine watched Kurt. His husband was amazing. He was always kind, considerate, and loving, and Blaine lived for the moments when he could see Kurt just being himself, like this. Kurt smiled up at Blaine, and returned his focus on Blaine's asshole.

He began thrusting gently, allowing Blaine the luxury of adjusting slowly before adding more fingers. Once he was at three fingers inside, and stretching Blaine comfortably, he picked up Henry. He slid the vibrator between his hands for a moment, warming the lube he had applied earlier, and slid the tip into Blaine. Blaine's eyes widened at the intrusion, but he never took his eyes off the man he loved, and Kurt slowly managed to slide it past the first ring of muscle. Blaine grimaced; this was definitely not something he was used to. Kurt watched his face, and reminded him the best was yet to come.

"Blaine, baby. Look at me," Blaine opened his clenched eyes, and focussed his gaze on Kurt, trying to breathe through the pain. "You have to bear down on the pain, baby, remember?" Blaine nodded, and clenched the muscles in his ass. The pain became significantly less, and he was finally able to breathe again. The spots before his eyes disappeared, and after a few moments, he was actually able to relax a bit.

"Okay, love, I'm sliding it in a bit more," Kurt advised, and Blaine clenched again. This time Kurt was able to slide the vibrator all the way in and just rested there for a moment, his forehead leaning against Blaine's thigh. He planted a soft kiss there, trying to distract the other man from the intense feeling of being full. He turned the kiss sloppy and moved from Blaine's thigh to his hipbone, sucking intently.  
>Blaine began to whimper slightly, his sounds increasing and decreasing with the amount of distance between Kurt's mouth and his penis. Kurt giggled softly, the warm breath tickling Blaine's thighs and hips, and making Blaine lean up on his elbows.<p>

"Will you please move _something_?" Blaine whispered plaintively, and Kurt couldn't find it in his heart to keep teasing him. He grabbed the base of the vibrator and twisted it, making Blaine shout in surprise at the vibrations. Kurt smirked evilly; turnabout _was_ fair play! He slowly slid the vibrator out, so only the tip was left inside, and Blaine died just a little inside. That _thing_ shouldn't feel so _damned good_! He squirmed, his body denying the intrusion and yet _loving_ it at the same time._ Guh._

Kurt slowly took Blaine's cock in his mouth, his tongue dancing across the head and tracing the vein on the underside all the way down to the root. Blaine saw shooting stars behind his closed eyelids, and he made a wish.

His wish came true a second later, when Kurt's mouth closed over his entire erection, and began bobbing up and down on it. Blaine's shout was nearly as loud as Kurt's yell had been earlier, as he fought control over his own body. Henry was doing amazing things to his prostate every time he nudged it, and Kurt was doing incredible things with his mouth. It was all too much for Blaine to take, and before he could warn Kurt, he was coming in the other man's mouth.

Kurt was surprised at how fast Blaine came, and wasn't prepared for the onslaught of come that flooded his mouth. He choked, gagged, and spit the salty liquid from his mouth onto Blaine's stomach. Blaine was terrified.

"Oh my god!" He choked, looking down at Kurt wiping the mess from his chin. "Kurt, I am so sorry… oh god… I really messed up… I'm so sorry baby!" Blaine looked on the verge of tears, as he reached down for Kurt, pulling him up and gently checking Kurt over to make sure he was all right.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," Kurt smiled wryly at Blaine, kissing him softly on the lips. Blaine could taste himself all over Kurt's mouth, and if he hadn't just nearly killed him, it would have been one of the sexiest things he'd ever tasted. "A little warning, next time, though?" Kurt arched his eyebrows, as Blaine continued to sputter and gasp at what he'd done. Finally Kurt had enough of Blaine's worry, and snapped.

"Blaine!" Kurt grasped Blaine's chin, making sure Blaine was paying very close attention. "I love you, you know that, right?" Blaine nodded, his hazel eyes huge and staring into Kurt's blue ones. "And you know I would never give you head unless I wanted to, right?" Blaine nodded again, wondering where all of this was going.

"You surprised me, Blaine. That's all. If I'd had time to relax my throat, I would have swallowed like I always do." Blaine colored, his blush showing all over his face and neck. "Now," Kurt continued softly, as though they hadn't just had some of the hottest sex _ever_.

"I am still hungry. I hope to whatever higher power there may be, that you turned off the stove when you ambushed me in the shower." Blaine giggled softly, and together they returned to the kitchette in order to prepare something healthy and filling. They would definitely need their strength a little later.

This was their honeymoon, after all. What else were they supposed to do with it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Well, here is chapter four of the smut-filled honeymoon for Kurt and Blaine. Thanks to Wickelicious for continually bugging me to have Blaine bottom! So for all of you who don't like bottom!Blaine, I'm sorry. But this turned out kind of more sweet than raunchy, so I'd say it's a win all around! (But that's just me!)**

**Hope you like! Reviews are awesome, you know I love them! I don't own anything, 'cause I'm poor. XD**

* * *

><p>It took three days, but Kurt and Blaine finally emerged from their little cottage to explore Aruba. It had been three days of mind-blowing, amazing, incredible sex. Now, it was time to go around the island and see what they could do for fun.<p>

Taking the little golf cart that had been left for their personal use, they decided to go straight back to the hotel first, and ask the concierge.

"Well," the concierge told them. "You have many options here that are tailored to suit many different tastes. Do you like shopping?" Blaine quirked his eyebrow, looking at Kurt, who was mentally salivating at the chance to do some shopping. Retail therapy was, after all, something he had always loved.

"I think we can work shopping into our schedule," Blaine laughed softly, as Kurt blushed and slapped his arm gently. "What else?"

"We have much in the way of water sports," Kurt blushed fiercely; his thoughts of "water sports" were quite different than what the concierge was offering. "Everything from scuba diving and reef tours to wake boarding, water skiing, and SeaDoo rentals. We also have a stable here, should you decide you wish to ride horses during your stay." Blaine's eyebrows rose quickly. He had always wanted to try something, and here was the perfect time and place to try it.

"Can you direct us to the stables, please?" Blaine queried, as Kurt raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"You _must_ be joking, Blaine. Please tell me you aren't serious?" Kurt begged, his hand reaching over to clasp Blaine's arm tightly. "Blaine? Blaine!" Blaine ignored Kurt, with the exception of looking fondly at his husband (and oh GOD, how good did it feel to be able to call him that after all this time?).

Blaine led Kurt to where the concierge had said the stables were set up, and met with the groom.

"I'd like a nice, sweet pair of docile horses for a nice ride on the beach, please." Kurt groaned as the groom ran to fetch the nicest set of horses he had.

"You _do_ realise I've never even petted a horse before, right Blaine?" Kurt asked acerbically, his arms now crossed in front of his chest in frustration.

"Isn't part of a honeymoon to experience things you've never done before, together?" Blaine asked sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes at Kurt, and giving him a puppy dog look that Kurt had seen before.

"Oh, no you don't," Kurt growled softly, causing Blaine's heart to speed up just a little bit in adoration. _Damn_, Kurt was fine when he used that voice.

"Oh, no I don't, _what_?" Blaine was being deliberately obtrusive, grinning and making Kurt blush. Fortunately for Blaine, this was the point that the groom had returned with two beautiful, already-saddled, cream-coloured mares.

Blaine took a moment to cinch the saddles slightly tighter, noticing Kurt's wince when Blaine pulled the cinch as tight as it could go.

"Aren't you, like, strangling the horse, or something?" Kurt asked nervously, his eyes rolling to look at the giant beast before him as it blew out its breath in a great huff. Blaine chuckled lightly, and made sure the cinch was tight on the other horse as well.

"No. See, most horses don't really care for the saddle, so they learn to hold their breath when they are being saddled." Blaine explained. Kurt's eyebrow raised, a new respect coming into his mind for the huge horse in front of him. Blaine continued. "So, once they've been saddled and have walked around for a little bit, you want to tighten the cinch a bit more, so that you don't slide off. The first time I ever saddled a horse by myself, I ended up on the ground, sitting _under_ the horse!" Kurt laughed at the image in his mind of Blaine seated on the ground, with a huge horse looking at him as though to say "And what do you think you're doing under _there_?" Blaine chuckled along with Kurt, and then thanked the groom. He led Kurt and one of the horses over to a special mounting block, got Kurt to stand on it, and held the horses' head while Kurt climbed on.

"Here, now. It's not so hard to just sit there, is it?" Blaine asked softly, watching Kurt's face for any sign of hesitation. Kurt was a bit frightened, but if Blaine could get him walking a bit, he would realise he wasn't going to fall off.

"N-No," Kurt admitted, just as softly. He wasn't sure he could get used to having two tons of horseflesh under his ass. Which, now that he thought about it, was still obscenely sore from the last few days. He grinned wryly.

Blaine watched the grin spread over Kurt's face as he reminisced. He let go of the reins, allowing the horse to simply stand there, as he mounted his own gorgeous palomino. He moved his horse over to beside Kurt, the other man startling a bit when suddenly confronted with his very sexy husband straddled across the back of a large horse, looking every inch the seasoned horseman. Blaine moved with the horse, his hand gentle on the reins, his feet firm in the stirrups. Kurt watched with a fascination that nearly took his breath away. Why hadn't he known before now that he had his very own, living cowboy? Kurt's mind automatically sped to a delightfully sexy cowboy costume, which would look… well, delightful, on Blaine. _I wonder if I can talk Blaine into role-playing?_ Kurt wondered.

"Just a quick tip on how to move a horse, Kurt." Blaine muttered, bringing Kurt fully back into the present, and making him completely aware that he was atop a large beast that could crush him into mulch should he get the notion. Kurt shuddered lightly, and tried to pay attention to Blaine's instruction.

"To move him left, just lay the reins to the right side of his neck. Like this. That's right," Blaine encouraged as Kurt managed to turn his horse around in a complete circle. "To the right, you lay the reins to the left side of his neck. To slow down, lean back in your seat, and pull gently on the reins. To move forward, lean forward a bit, and tap the horse with your heels." Kurt tapped the horse gingerly with his heels, and the horse took a couple of steps forward. He grinned at Blaine, and Blaine felt the entire world light up with the smile directed his way. Then Kurt's horse stepped forward to the foliage by the stable, and ripped a few leaves off the tree there, munching happily. Kurt laughed softly, watching the gentle giant as it consumed a few more leaves, meandering along unchecked. Blaine allowed Kurt a few minutes to get used to the sensation of a horse walking under him, moving his own horse in accordance with Kurt's.

"All right, babe. Let's go!" Blaine turned his horse down to the beach, turning back to see if Kurt had managed to get his horse to follow. Unfortunately, Kurt was having trouble, as his horse didn't want to leave the delicious tree it was eating. Blaine chuckled and rode back to Kurt, grasping the bridle carefully, and guiding the horse down to the waters' edge.

"I always had this dream, Kurt," Blaine told him after they had been riding for a few minutes, admiring the crystal blue water, and lush green forest hey were riding between. "I've always dreamed about coming to a tropical island with the man I loved. Riding horses on the beach, as fast as we can go," Kurt inhaled sharply, and Blaine burst into laughter. "Don't worry, Kurt, I'm not expecting you to go galloping down the beach any time soon!" Kurt giggled, and Blaine resumed his story.

"I always wanted to find a small, secluded, out-of-the-way place, and have the man I love make love to me there, in the sand. Away from all prying eyes." His eyes misted over as he looked over at Kurt, who had brought his horse in close enough to reach out and take Blaine's hand. He rubbed his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand, happy just to be in the company of the man he so desperately loved.

After nearly an hour of slow, leisurely riding, they found themselves in a quiet, secluded bay. The trees leaned over the water, offering shade, and a small waterfall fell from the rocks high above, sending up a light mist that was refreshing and beautiful, all at the same time. Blaine decided it was time for a stop, and quickly dismounted. He tied his horse to a tree, and helped Kurt dismount from his horse. Blaine quickly determined that the water from the fall was fresh, and by rummaging through the saddlebags, was able to come up with a collapsible bucket. Kurt watched lovingly as Blaine filled the bucket with water twice for each horse, making sure they got enough. He left the horses there, and pulled Kurt over to the water, shucking his clothes as he went.

Kurt was a little put off by the fact that they were right out in the open, but stripped down to his boxers. As they felt the cool water rush against their heated skin, Kurt pulled Blaine into a gentle kiss. The water swirled around them, as they lazily kissed, slowly sinking into the refreshing coolness.

Kurt threaded his fingers through Blaine's tamed curls; he had put so much gel in there this morning in an attempt to calm the halo that Kurt feared getting his hands stuck in the goo. Kurt tugged Blaine's hair softly, and pulled away a little, frowning.

"You need to get rid of that gel," He muttered, eyeing the slick coating with some disdain. Blaine laughed gently, and dipped his hair back into the water, exposing the long, delicious expanse of his neck. As he was distracted, Kurt leaned forward and licked a stripe from Blaine's collarbone all the way up to his ear, stopping there as he took Blaine's earlobe between his lips. Blaine sunk into the water in shock, pulling Kurt under with him. They both came up for air, laughing heartily at their awkwardness.

They spent several minutes simply kissing, exploring the delightful taste of the cool water, the saltiness of the ocean, and the deep flavour that was utterly each other.

Kurt brought Blaine's hands up, wrapping them around his neck, while Kurt slid his own hands down Blaine's arms to his back, then down to his ass, rubbing circles into the cooling flesh. His fingers slid down just a touch further, until he was lightly circling Blaine's hole.

"Is this okay?" Kurt whispered, his lips leaving Blaine's and peppering kisses down Blaine's jawline. The shorter man simply moaned, tossing his head back and revelling in the caresses Kurt was bestowing upon him. Kurt took that to mean confirmation, and slowly slid one finger into the tight ring of muscle. Blaine's voice stuttered, and a deep guttural growl left his chest, as he bore down on the penetrating finger. Kurt blinked softly, taking in the exposed, vulnerable look on Blaine's face as he slowly fucked him with his finger.

"M-More. Please…" Blaine trailed off, his hands scrabbling on Kurt's shoulders as he fought to stay upright. Kurt lifted Blaine up, allowing Blaine to wrap his legs around Kurt's waist lightly. Kurt wasn't the strongest person in the world, but he was no weakling. He could have held Blaine up no problem, but in the water it was just so much easier. He continued rubbing lightly, inserting another finger, and another, stretching and caressing Blaine as the heated moans continued to spill forth from Blaine's mouth.

"Oh God… Kurt… You make me feel… Oh… _OH_… So… good…" Blaine stopped talking, his mouth finding Kurt's heated skin and kissing it, licking over it with his tongue, enjoying the taste of the salt, the wind, the sea, and that one taste that was first and foremost, entirely Kurt. His breathing was rapid, his heart racing; this was everything those dreams had been and yet so much more. And it was because all of this was actually happening, to _him_. His heart could have burst right there and he would have died a happy man. But he prayed it never would, because he never wanted to leave Kurt. Not ever.

"Kurt. Please. The beach." Blaine's voice was so low and husky, and Kurt simply could not refuse him anything. He stood up carefully, Blaine's legs still wrapped around his torso, and walked them both back to the beach. He lay them down on the dazzling white sand, kissing Blaine's cool chest as he slowly positioned himself above his husband. Blaine watched every move Kurt made, his eyes the deepest hazel Kurt had ever seen them. He watched Kurt with the intensity of someone staring at the sun, like what he was looking at was more overly bright than he had expected, and it hurt him, and yet he couldn't look away. His heart raced, and he uttered a sentence that would take Kurt's breath away:

"Please, I need you in me. _Now_."

Blaine threw his head back as Kurt licked his overly sensitive nipple, trying to distract Blaine from his needy positioning above him. As soon as Kurt was in place, he slowly pushed forward, smoothing Blaine's wet curls back from his face as the smaller man grimaced in pain.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm so sorry," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, genuinely distressed that he hadn't yet found a way to make this any less painful for the man he loved.

"D-Don't stop," Blaine growled through gritted teeth, and he bore down on Kurt's cock harshly. Kurt's control snapped at the tightness of the heat, and he slid forward in one quick move, burying himself in Blaine with one thrust.

"Uggggh!" Blaine's groan overwhelmed him, bursting from his throat as Kurt bottomed out. He clenched his ass around Kurt, and dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Kurt's shoulders.  
>"Damnit, Kurt… <em>move<em>! _Please!_" Blaine's deep groan turned into soft whimpers as Kurt hit his prostate repeatedly, causing Blaine to shudder and shimmy, and throw his head back with an animalistic moan. He scratched Kurt's shoulders and arms, his back, his ass; anywhere he could reach as the sensations swept over him.

Kurt, on the other hand, was trying desperately not to come overly quick. The sight of Blaine's tan against the white of the sand, the texture of that sand making the slide of his cock a bit rough, the heat and the taste and the exhibitionism, was enough to send Kurt to the brink of orgasm within the first thirty seconds. He held it back though, trying to match Blaine's pace and not humiliate himself.

As Blaine's breathing stuttered, Kurt reached between them, grasping Blaine in a loose circle, jerking in rhythm to his rocking into Blaine's body. Within seconds, Blaine was coming, his white cum streaking up over his chest and abs. As Blaine clenched around Kurt, Kurt's eyesight became spotty. It was too much, and his orgasm hit all at once. His breathing stopped, his eyes rolled back in his head, and Kurt passed out.

When he awoke, it was to a very worried looking Blaine. Kurt found himself lying on the sand, when the last moment he could remember, _he_ had been on top. He blinked softly, looking up at the man he adored.

"Kurt? Are you all right, love?" Blaine asked worriedly, his hand cupping Kurt's cheek as he leaned down and kissed his husband.

"What happened?" Kurt asked fuzzily, kissing back gently.

"That must have been one hell of an orgasm," Blaine sighed gently, a smile returning to his lips as he continued kissing Kurt tenderly all over his face. "You passed out."

"Nonsense," Kurt scoffed, trying to sit up on his elbows and failing miserably. Blaine helped him lie back down. "I've never passed out in my life._ Never._ Especially from an orgasm." Blaine chuckled softly as he nuzzled Kurt under the chin.

"There are cases that document it, you know." Blaine advised, kissing down Kurt's overly sensitive body. When he got to Kurt's cock, he mouthed at it, causing Kurt to gasp at the sensation.

"B-Blaine… I can't… It's too much…" Blaine smirked softly, knowing that he could do this. He lifted Kurt from his position lying down and carried him over to the water, slowly lowering them both into the coolness. Kurt gasped as his stimulated body reacted to the now intense cold. It took a minute, but the coolness finally returned to being just that: cool, and Kurt relaxed as he sat in Blaine's lap. Kurt had his eyes closed as he sat there, leaning his head gently against Blaine's shoulder, as Blaine reached down into the water and began stroking himself. Kurt jolted a little as he realised what Blaine was doing.

"Blaine Everett Hummel-Anderson, are you doing what I _think_ you're doing?" Kurt asked archly, his limp body responding to the sexy gesture even as Kurt processed the fact that he was still over-stimulated.

"Mmhmm…" Blaine hummed softly, his tongue darting out to lick a drop of cool water from Kurt's shoulder. Kurt gasped gently as Blaine nipped a little, sucking a deep purple splotch into Kurt's shoulder as Kurt rested his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. Well, Kurt couldn't let Blaine have the upper hand in this!

Kurt manoeuvred himself so he was straddling Blaine in the water, his knees to either side of Blaine's hips. He reached down, batting Blaine's hand away as he took both their cocks in his hand, enjoying the coolness of the water as he stroked them both together. Blaine groaned, his arms behind him holding them both up. Soon he was coming again, and his orgasm set off Kurt's. As they came down from their respective highs, Blaine took a second to appreciate the fact that since they were already in water, washing up wouldn't take the time it normally would.

Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine's face gently, his lips gently flickering over Blaines cheeks, chin and eyes, and resting on the tip of his nose.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, his eyes open slightly, peering down at the gorgeous man beneath him.

"Mmmm, Love you too," Blaine murmured back, his eyes fluttering open as he looked deep into Kurt's eyes. Blue met hazel, and they shared a deep, passionate kiss. Then one of the horses nickered, and startled Kurt into looking at it.

"Is that horse _laughing _at us?" Kurt asked, automatically going into bitch mode. Blaine laughed and cupped Kurt's cheek gently.

"No, babe. It's hungry. The sun is starting to go down and it probably wants the safety of its' own stable." Blaine explained.

They managed to get out of the water and dry off some, putting their clothes back on after shaking out the sand. Kurt couldn't help but wonder, which of his creams would work best to prevent the chafing that the sand was bringing him.

Blaine then coached Kurt on how to get back onto a horse without a mounting block, and they moseyed back to the barn. By the time they got there, the moon was overhead, and they could feel the rushing of the wind over the ocean. The waves were lit by moonlight as they returned the horses. The groom inspected the mares, making sure nothing bad had happened to them, and pronounced them well taken care of before allowing Blaine and Kurt to leave.

They wandered back to the front lobby of the hotel, where they had left the golf cart. As Blaine made to pull out the keys, Kurt heard music in the distance.

"Blaine, what's that?" Kurt asked, intrigued. Blaine cocked his head, unsure of what he was hearing. As one, they began walking toward the sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next? Hotel Party! XD<strong>

**Edit: Holy crap guys! I had five hits before this chapter had been up for an entire minute! Glad to know you guys are enjoying this story so much! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I did something a bit different this time around. I tried writing this chapter from Kurt's point of view. I also added a song to it, which, if I'm not mistaken, is the first time Kurt and Blaine sing together in my stories. I hope I picked a good song for their first duet! **

* * *

><p>Blaine and I had just finished the most amazing day where I had learned how to ride a horse. We had made it back to the front of the hotel, when I heard music in the distance.<p>

"Blaine, what's that?" I asked, looking at him to see if he could hear the music too. He looked at me, shrugged, and reached out his hand. I took his hand in mine, and together we made our way in the direction of the music.

After a short ten-minute walk, we managed to find an amazing party set up on the beach. Blaine, of course, wanted to go and check it out, but I had seen what he hadn't.

"Blaine, we are _not_ crashing someone's wedding!" I made to turn around and leave, but that social animal I call my husband refused to follow me. I picked my way through the sand back to the beach, with every intention of leaving, but Blaine released my hand and bounced, yes _bounced_, over to the happy couple, who were sitting at the main table. I slowly followed, my cheeks flaming red in embarrassment.

"Hi!" Blaine never could resist a party, so I wasn't sure _why_ I had thought I could get him to leave with me. I shook my head softly and smiled a very small smile at the couple before me.

"I'm Blaine, and this is Kurt! Congratulations!" Blaine was so obvious sometimes. He really wanted to stay and enjoy the party, even if he didn't know a single soul here. I watched his face light up delightedly as he was asked to stay by the couple, Wendy and Albert.

To say I was surprised by their acceptance was an understatement. I knew that in this part of the world, gay couples weren't universally accepted, and was more than prepared to haul ass should someone get nasty with us. But Wendy and Al were amazingly sweet, and Wendy even stood up and introduced us to the partygoers.

I blushed even further, as Blaine and I received a round of applause, just for being there. My smile must have been a mile wide, because Blaine reached over and wrapped his hand around my waist, and, leaning in, placed a soft kiss to my cheek. In front of everybody!

A chorus of "awww"'s ran through the crowd, even from some of the men, and I honestly thought my face couldn't get any redder. I hadn't blushed this much since high school, when my father was giving me a bunch of pamphlets about the birds and the bees. Oh my Gaga, to this day that still makes me blush!

Blaine finally giggled and decided to get me out of the spotlight for a bit. Wendy invited us to have a seat at one of the tables, and enjoy some of the dinner that everyone else was having. Since we had spent the day on horseback, we hadn't had time for dinner yet, and Blaine was happy to accept.

Dinner was a buffet-style pork roast, with all of the trimmings. Chicken long rice, poi, Macadamia Nut crusted coconut shrimp, and baked sugar cane were all offered, as were a variety of delicately seasoned fish, fresh fruit, baked biscuits, and more. I was intrigued by all of the different types of food, and resolved to later ask the kitchen staff for the recipes of some of the more interesting foods. Especially the ones Blaine was currently gobbling down.

I laughed, watching him refuel after the day's activities. He seemed so free and uninhibited. He was always so open and kind, but usually in a very reserved kind of way. Tonight he had no reservations, and it showed. He looked a good ten years younger than he normally did, and I could feel myself falling in love with him all over again.

I ate sparingly. After all, who would want me if I were overweight? Well, Blaine _might_, but I didn't want to take the chance. Blaine, however, was having none of it. He shoved a dish toward me, and practically begged me to eat. I looked into his hazel eyes, and we shared a moment.

For a split second the world stopped, as it had a tendency to do wherever Blaine looked at me. I blushed softly, mesmerised by those eyes that held me captive every time. He finally blinked, and looked away, his smile playing over the lips I knew were soft and sweet and tasted amazing.

I blushed harder, thinking about what those amazing lips would do to my… well, lets just say it was highly inappropriate to think about _that_ at someone else's wedding!

As Blaine and I finished up, the entertainment show approached the head table. Since this wasn't Hawaii, I was not expecting Lu'au dancers, and yet, here they were. Six lovely island girls, who were all dancing quite in time with one another. They were completely together, no movements made other than what the others were making. I was suitably impressed by the co-ordination.

Blaine watched too, his eyes wandering across the girls' bodies, taking in the tanned skin and the dark hair as it flew around, and I felt the slightest twinge of jealousy. I knew he wasn't really interested in them, that he loved me, but I sill didn't want all of his attention on those beautiful girls. I reached over and grabbed his hand, and his eyes flew to mine. Once again, the world stopped, but this time it was because he smiled at me. His smile, brighter than the force of a thousand suns, blinded me to everything else, and I leaned forward to rest my lips gently against his.

Blaine moved his lips in a caressing manner over mine, sucking my top lip into his mouth, and I gasped at the sensations. My entire body was tingling, just from his kiss, and I wondered, belatedly, if there had been anything unusual in the food I'd eaten. I'd also been privileged enough to have a Mai Tai or two, so my tingles _could_ have been a direct result of those, too. Either way, my husband was making me extremely… well, _aroused._ If I didn't get him out of here soon, I might just have to take him on the lovely beach in front of all these guests!

As if he could read my thoughts, Blaine released my lips with a gentle pop, and leaned back in his chair. He giggled breathlessly, and his curly hair gently bobbed with the motion. I loved seeing him like this: so relaxed, so carefree. It nearly moved me to tears, and I had to look away.

Once the dancing ladies had left, the wedding dances started taking place. Because the reception was taking place outside, the hotel had set up a collapsible dance floor, under a huge tent, where everyone gathered to dance. The first dance, of course went to the new Bride and Groom, and there was the traditional father-daughter dance, mother-son dance, and in-laws dance. Then it was more of a free-for-all, and Blaine jumped in uninhibitedly. He was such a dork sometimes.

I watched him covertly, giggling from the sidelines as female after female came up to him for a twirl around the dance floor. I knew I had nothing to worry about until a very handsome man walked up to Blaine, grabbing his hand possessively. I stood quickly, about to go rescue him from the unwanted attention, but Blaine beat me to it.

His face blushed as I watched, and he gently disentangled his hand from the other man's. He showed him the ring he had on his finger, and the other man's face fell. I guess Blaine had just told him he was married. As I watched, the other man stumbled, and Blaine grabbed his shoulder out of reflex. The man leaned into Blaine, and I decided enough was enough. I made my way over to the two of them, wrapping my hand around Blaine's waist as I smiled nastily at the other man.

"Hey, Kurt. This is Clayton," Blaine introduced, and he other man slowly stuck his hand out to shake mine. I took it, but he felt slimy to me, so I released him quickly. "He's Wendy's brother's best friend. He's also smashed," Blaine continued, whispering the last bit to me in my ear. I shivered involuntarily at the feel of Blaine's breath washing over my earlobe.

"H-Hi…" Clayton stared at me shyly, his bloodshot eyes roaming over my face and body as though he were trying to devour me without ever touching me. "S-so… you guys, huh?" He smiled, his smile sick and wan, as though trying to keep from pummelling me, or possibly Blaine, in order to get a hold of the other one of us. I showed him my ring, which matched Blaine's perfectly.

"Yup. Us guys." I muttered, doing my very best to avoid rolling my eyes like I so desperately wanted. "Blaine, honey, I think it's time for us to leave," Blaine's eyes widened sharply, and he leaned forward against me, wrapping his hands around my back.

"But babe, I haven't danced with _you_ yet," he whispered, his plaintive voice making me want to giggle and sigh at the same time. He was such a goober sometimes. I looked at Clayton, who was still watching us raptly, and gave in graciously.

"Fine, one dance. That's it, then we are going back to our room. Got it?" I asked, my eyebrow raised high. His smile dazzled me yet again, and he grasped my hand, leading me out to the dance floor. He nodded his acquiescence, and he leaned forward, resting his hand against the small of my back. I crept closer as we danced to the slow song, twining my hands around his neck as he tugged my hips closer to his.

When his fingers began playing with the hem of my button down shirt, I knew I was in trouble. Here we were, dancing sensuously to a smooth, tropical song, and his fingers were doing everything in their power to make me swoon. I lay my head against his shoulder, my own fingers beginning to softly stroke the curls resting at the nape of his neck. Two could play this game.

I found the tender spot at the base of his skull, and slowly pressed it gently. I knew it was one of his turn on spots, and his grin to me took on a slightly wicked look, and I knew I was _really_ in for it. I braced myself, but nothing could have prepared me for what he did next. He pulled away!

With a distinct grumble, I watched him cross the floor to the stage, and he spoke quietly to the DJ there. My first thought was that he was going to choose a song to dance to, something that would either embarrass me like crazy, or turn me on, which in turn would embarrass me like crazy. I figured the night was doomed, and I was about to be embarrassed by the man of my dreams, in front of at least a hundred people. My face turned red before anything even happened!

Then he took the microphone. What the devil was he doing? I watched as he mounted the stage, and beckoned me over to the side, where I stood watching his every movement. The song finally stopped playing, and the DJ motioned to Blaine to go ahead.

"Uh, Hi, everybody!" Blaine waved. Honestly, his dorkiness was so adorable sometimes! Wendy and Al waved back, and Al made a whooping noise. Blaine snickered softly into the mic, before composing himself. I guess those Mai Tai's were catching up to him too!

"Uh. Well, this song is dedicated to the new couple, and also to my very own, adorable husband, who is standing right over here," He waved at me, and I of course simply stared back, my face redder than it had been in a long time. "I love you," He murmured, looking me right in the eyes, and I'll tell you, I damn near fainted right then and there.

But then he stared singing, and I really did have to sit down. I plunked my behind on the side of the stage, my eyes raised to watch my husband singing softly to me.

"_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
>When you get what you want but not what you need<br>When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
>Stuck in reverse"<em>

My heart leapt at the Coldplay song, which had me near to tears within the first couple of words. I had never heard the song sung with such _love_, such _devotion_, and his voice gave me shivers. He reached down and pulled me up to the stage, his eyes never leaving mine. 

_"And the tears come streaming down your face_  
><em>When you lose something you can't replace<em>  
><em>When you love someone but it goes to waste<em>  
><em>Could it be worse?"<em>

The tears began slipping down my cheeks, no matter how hard I tried to restrain them. I hope he knew by the smile that I tried to keep on my face that these were happy tears, not sad. I'd never had anyone sing to me before; most especially not someone who loved me so much.

_"Lights will guide you home_  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you"<em>

He handed me the mic, and I took the next verse, my voice not nearly as gorgeous as his, but singing just the same. I was quite glad this had been a song I had listened to repeatedly as a teenager, since I knew all the words.

_"And high up above or down below_  
><em>When you're too in love to let it go<em>  
><em>But if you never try you'll never know<em>  
><em>Just what you're worth<em>"

He joined me in the chorus, our voices blending in perfectly with each other, the notes winding sinuously around each other. 

_"Lights will guide you home_  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you"<em>

Apparently this was a favorite of most of the guests at the wedding, because everyone began singing the chorus with us. I looked out over the entire wedding party, meeting the eyes over nearly everyone there. Trust me when I say, there were very few dry eyes around that reception. 

_"Tears stream down your face_  
><em>When you lose something you cannot replace<em>  
><em>Tears stream down your face<em>  
><em>And I<em>

_Tears stream down your face_  
><em>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes<em>  
><em>Tears stream down your face<em>  
><em>And I"<em>

Everyone quieted as Blaine and I turned once again to one another, singing the final words alone, to each other, as though there weren't a soul around other than ourselves. We didn't break eye contact until the final note died away.

_"Lights will guide you home_  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you"<em>

As we stared into each other's eyes, there was the thunderous sound of applause. We turned to stare out across the reception area. Not only were there members of the wedding clapping, but also hotel staff members, and a couple of people who had been out for an evening stroll, and everyone was smiling tearfully.

I must admit, I was slightly mortified that I had sung in front of a wedding, especially as I hadn't even been_ invited _to the wedding, but Blaine of course stood there and lapped up the attention like it was something he got every day. Then he turned and kissed me, quite soundly, in front of the entire group!

My ears turned red as we heard a couple of cat calls, and Wendy let out a whoop and called "Go get him, Blaine!" from the other side of the dance floor. Blaine simply broke the kiss, smiled delightedly, and yanked me from the stage. We made our way to the dance floor and proceeded to say our good byes. Blaine and I exchanged phone numbers and e-mails with Wendy and Al, and much to our delight, also with Wendy's mother! She said how much she loved seeing two people so obviously in love, and she wanted to be able to watch us grow together! I was actually a little in awe of her, to be honest.

Finally we had made the rounds of the party, thanking everyone for clapping for us, and receiving many well-wishes from everyone we met. Even Clayton was courteous, shaking hands with us both, and apologising for earlier.

We finally broke away, and made our way back to the front of the hotel, and back to our little cottage via our golf cart. As we parked outside, we could see that someone had been there, as the lights were turned on inside. We opened the door to find the most beautiful transformation to our room. There were tropical flower petals scattered everywhere; a bath had been run in the ridiculously large tub, with bubbles and everything, and the water was still piping hot; and there was a fruit and cheese basket and a bottle of wine left on the kitchen counter. There was also a note beside the basket, which read:

"Dearest Blaine and Kurt,

We had the delightful opportunity to see you're performance at Wendy and Albert's wedding reception. To personally thank you for such an amazing and inspiring song, we have put together a small something to show our appreciation. We hope you enjoy the wine, cheese, and fruit, and take advantage of the bath run for you.

Love from all of us,

Maria and the staff of Caribbean Sunset Inn"

I nearly collapsed in tears at the note, only being kept up by the strong arms of the man I loved. I leaned into his embrace, truly in awe of the respect, dignity and love that had been shown to us while here on the island. Never in my life had I ever been treated this well, and truthfully, it was a little overwhelming. I was used to fighting to be heard, and it was truly the greatest gift of my life to be accorded respect and dignity without having to demand it.

Blaine seemed to understand my speechlessness. He simply held me for a while, then led me to the bath. He proceeded to undress me, and then we made love right there, surrounded by the warmth and fragrances of the bubble bath.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, okay. I know his whole Honeymoon story is about the smutty, delicious sex scenes. And I tried, I really did! But this came out instead. So, I'm sorry. But, I promise the next scene will definitely have more sex, and more love, and even possibly more romantic encounters. Stay tuned, guys! Love you all! XD<strong>


End file.
